Just like old times
by Maydrei
Summary: ONESHOT! After series. Mugen finds Fuu in an awkward situation...but will he find the time to help her out?


Mugen had no idea how he had ended up in this town, but he knew where he was going—to get a girl. A year had passed since the trio had separated, and Mugen still itched to have another fight with Jin. Maybe not to kill him, but he sure as hell hadn't met anyone as good as his rival in a while. And then there was that girl Fuu. He didn't want to admit it, but knowing that if he got his ass beaten and knowing someone would take care of him…he had gotten used to that. He wondered what would have happened if they had stayed together.

During his battle on the island, when he had seen Fuu tied up to that stake, he was furious. And it wasn't his normal kind of anger either, it was more protective. He wondered if that was because they had a loose friendship, or if he had begun to get attached to the pipsqueak. He hoped it was the first one, Mugen didn't really have the time to deal with emotions.

His feet had brought him to a street with a building, where men crowded around the front. Quickly seeing it as a sex house, Mugen sighed. If only he had the money…he kept walking.

A voice asked softly in disbelief "Mugen?"

He spun around. There in the shop window sat Fuu, all dolled up for sale. She was staring at him, looking confused.

"Fuu…?"

"It's really you!" she said, her face breaking into a weary smile. Mugen didn't realize he was moving closer until a man staring at the women bumped into him.

"What the hell are you doing in there, Fuu?"

Her face dropped the smile. "They just grabbed me," she whispered.

"You just couldn't stay out of trouble without me, could you?"

"Hey!" A woman snapped from inside the building, obviously in charge. She walked up and yanked Fuu back, snapping at Mugen, "Any more talking will be done after you pay."

Mugen only glared at her.

Fuu was staring at him desperately. "Save me," she whispered.

But Mugen had already vanished into the crowd with a 'forget that' look. Fuu stared at the spot where he had been, falling into despair. She knew that she and Mugen hadn't gotten along well during their travels, but she had at least thought that he would…Fuu kicked aside her hopes of being saved by him. She was stupid; off course that pirate wouldn't risk his own neck.

Fuu bit her lip and watched as the women came over again, saying, "Your first customer."

Fuu didn't want to go. But she had seen what they did to girls that fought. Maybe she would be able to manage what she done last time she was in a sex house and knock out her 'customer' while they were alone.

When she entered the room where she was to meet her customer, she stared. Mugen was busy knocking aside guards and cursing all the while. The first chance he got Mugen grabbed Fuu's arm and sprinted out of there, Fuu stumbling a bit behind. It had begun to rain and her feet slipped in the mud, but Mugen had no trouble and dashed down side alleys and busy streets to lose their pursuers.

He only stopped when they had escaped from the town and were panting in the trees. Once he regained his breath, he muttered, "Always getting your ass in trouble."

"You're one to talk," she gasped. This kimono wasn't easy to run in, and her sandal had broken a while ago.

"Shut up," he grumbled.

"But thanks."

"Whatever."

"Idiot."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

They stared at each other, fighting back smiles. A year had passed and they hadn't even missed a beat.

"It's nice to know you haven't changed," she said sarcastically.

"Isn't it?"

Fuu shook her head and straightened, looking up at the crying sky. She glanced back at the town, then turned to face the opposite direction. Without a word she walked off. Mugen stared. After all he went though to save her ass, and she was just walking away?

After a moment Fuu stopped and turned around. "Are you coming or what?" she demanded, smiling.

"Bitch," he muttered, and walked to her side. "Do you even know where you're going?"

"Why don't we find Jin?"

Mugen groaned. "Old fish face? By now he's probably gotten his head chopped off."

"Just yesterday I was thinking the same thing about you," Fuu pointed out.

"Thanks," he muttered darkly.

"Just shut up and keep walking."

"Do we have any food?"

"Nope."

"…"

Just like old times…wait, is that a bad thing?


End file.
